Knock You Down
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Two - Shot Pearlshipping. After Dawn retrieves some insults, she starts thinking if she really was cut out of contest and decides to travel alone...although. Ash doesn't take it very well and emotions start becoming clear and feelings start to show...
1. Chapter 1: Lonely Girl

_**

* * *

**_

Okay…random one-shot I made up, enjoy! Cliché one shot I know! But still, I like it :D Oh and HIIIII, lol, my break wasn't very long, but I got this two shot started months ago and I really have enjoyed writing it. It was going to be a one shot at first, but you all know me and my ways XD. I really hope you enjoy it and if there are any mistakes, I'll be looking through this story anyway to see the mistakes and stuff, just decided to tell ya know so… yeah….

_**Summary: Dawn's lost her contest and from recent criticism about her being 'pathetic', she couldn't take it and decided to travel alone, in hope that she won't keep interrupting Ash's dreams any longer. However, Ash never wanted that to happen, he wanted her around no matter what…**_

_**Note: Dawn's POV and Ash's POV (like most of my stories)**_

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

I was…pathetic, utterly useless. How could I take control of my dream when I couldn't even control myself… I was pitiful…Ursula was right. I wasn't good enough to be a coordinator, all my victories were luck, plain luck. How stupid could I be? Thinking I could do this, when I know I can't…I was so…incredibly…stupid. There was no way I could do this, my Pokemon… they didn't deserve me as their trainer, heck, a little baby could do better then me!

"Dawn?" Ash whispered…I ignored him, I know he would try to tell me all those lies…saying, 'You were great' and 'you'll get them next time.' Oh no, there was no next time for me. I decided. This was the third time in a row I hadn't gotten through the second round. There was no point in trying anymore, I had taken Zoey's advice, it didn't work, May's advice, still didn't work, Ash's…his almost worked…until I messed up, I always messed up, I could never get _anything _right, I was totally pathetic.

"Dawn.." he whispered again, his soft, toned, caring voice. Why? Why me? Fall for the greatest guy on earth? Fall for his reckless ways, his brown beautiful eyes, his caring gestures, his whole personality…he didn't deserve me…he must think I was totally useless, that he should have gone for someone else…could you blame him? People say to try and try and try.. And then you succeed, but that isn't true, I did try and try, I never succeeded, I never gained anything, I didn't have enough hope and faith and trust and all that. I didn't deserve to own Pokemon. I didn't deserve to have Ash…some other lucky girl out there would die to have him as a partner…and would be worth it too. Unlike me, a small, heartbroken girl.

"No point getting through to her, she knows it's over…" I knew the cruel, cold voice, Ursula, the girl that was always right…right about me anyway.

"Oh piss off!" Ash shouted at her with fury.

"She knows she's no good, she's a _useless _slut.. everyone knows _that." _she said proudly, if I wasn't so down I would have hit her by now, but, I hate to say it, but she was right. I was useless, at everything, I can't do anything...I kept my head down, avoiding eye contact with everyone, even though, I felt a small, evil pair of eyes staring at me. I heard her throw some other insults at me, which I tried to block out but couldn't help but listen to. I kind of felt some kind of a rage…something that had been building up for ages. I also felt other people staring at me now, watching me, feeling sorry for me. Except one pair, they were looking down to the ground, piling up their anger, waiting to explode. At one point, he did…

"I SUGGEST YOU SHUT THAT GOB OF YOURS BEFORE YOU FIND THAT YOU HAVE A BIG BLACK EYE YOU COW!" He shouted at her, yelling like hell, wanting to get her back for what she had said to me, he was going to say more. I decided to block that out too, I hated it when he was angry, I felt so different…I felt, afraid. It wasn't like him to have a huge tantrum like this. I finally made a movement, I tried hard, trying hard not to cry, trying to make sure I didn't cry in front of _him. _I put my hand on his shoulder, as a sign to stop, which he did. I tried hard to look him in the eye and tell him that it there was 'no need to worry'. Even though, there was a huge reason to worry. I stared into those eyes of his and whispered.

"It's okay…" I looked at his mouth, partly open, about to say something, but before he could, I walked away. I heard Ursula, crying insults at me shouting,

"That's it walk away from me! A girl like you don't belong here! You should go cry in the corner and never come out!" It was harsh, I know, but true. I should do that, but I won't…because…well, it won't help at all. Not one bit. I turned round slightly, seeing Ash's face…he stared at me, watching my moves, his eyes were wide, clearly saying 'Dawn it's not okay..' I started finding myself unable to look into those desperate eyes and started running out of the building, leaving everything behind, including my badge case, with the ribbon of my mom's in it. I ran out the automatic doors, crying my eyes out. We were in Snowpoint City at the moment, the sun was setting, the wind was pounding against my bare skin, my face felt like cold ice, I was running across the beautiful horizon to the Pokemon Centre. The doors opened, I ran to my room and onto the terrace and screamed…. screamed till I couldn't scream no more, screamed till my throat had gone dry and bent over the bars, feeling like I was going to be sick, but I didn't feel sick…I just cried and cried. Till my eyes hurt and no more tears could fall to the ground. I called out,

"I'M SORRY!" saying sorry to every soul that had to watch me fail, having to say sorry for all those times I acted like I could do it, even though I couldn't, I shouted sorry for all the efforts that everyone put into me being the best, but no, their efforts were wasted…and the two people I needed to say sorry most to, were, of course, my mum, my brilliant, talented mum. The women who inspired me to become a coordinator…I would never walk in the same footsteps as my mum. I was a failure to her…the last person I needed to say sorry to was…Ash, Ash Ketchum, the most brilliant guy out there, putting himself in danger for me, putting his training time on the line for me, having to look after me, having to put up with my complaints, having to look at my worthless face… I went back in and sat on the cushioned bed, looking down to the ground in shame. Why? Why am I even here? I should be running away by now, Ash and Brock would be better without me. If I run…run somewhere new I would be able to redeem myself. I promised myself, I would train till my knuckles bled, run till I would run out of breath. I promise myself, I would become the best…somehow…even if it takes me years or even my whole life, I wouldn't go back to Ash until I had become worth something…until then…

"I quit." I whispered to myself, but I didn't know, Ash was in the door way, eyes wide with disbelief swirling around. I turned and my eyes widened, my eyes felt emotionless. With nothing to say, I picked up my bag and pushed past him. He didn't seem like he was going to say anything for a while. When he heard something he didn't like, he stayed silent for a while and stayed still. When he heard something which he _really, really _hated he would react in just a few seconds. I guess, the actions he was going to do next, were in between. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so our eyes would meet, I stared into those brown eyes deeply.

"What do you mean you quit?" he said, softly,

"I mean I quit, simple, even you know that Ash." I said with a straight face.

"You can't…just because of this little lose…" My eyes raged,

"Little? LITTLE, This was the biggest lose EVER!" I screamed, I pulled my arm away from him and ran out of the room into the cold atmosphere outside. I ran like hell and heard him call my name, pleading me to go back, I wasn't going to go back though no matter what. I could hear him scream,

"PLEASE DAWN, PLEASE WAIT!"

No matter how much he would say 'please' I wouldn't stop, no matter how much he would say 'wait', I wouldn't stop running. The air was getting more chilling by the minute and in no time I was out of the city, in the wild… cold, upset, miserable and knocked down to ashes. Snow was up to my knees, the wind was blowing like hell, I was so upset I didn't care what weather I walked in, I didn't care which direction I went in, as long as I went somewhere worth while. However, I probably would never get there, I was so weak, and scared…I didn't really know what I wanted in life now. I had a blank mind. I kept going forward. The wind got stronger and I was getting colder. Suddenly a red light came from one of my balls,

"Piplup." I whispered, by looking at his face, he wasn't happy, not at all.

"Pip pip pip lup!" he shouted angrily at me, after all these years, I've been able to understand Piplup's actions telling me what he was saying.

"Hey don't shout at me!" I shouted at him.

"Pip pip lup!" he shouted.

"You know as well as I do that I can't do this!!" I screamed,

"Pip LUP!" he squealed.

"STOP IT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" I shouted back, Piplup turned angry and started using peck on me.

"OW! QUIT IT! GET OFF." I pushed him off of me, he landed to the ground with a thud, sinking into the snow. He got up, his eyes annoyed, yet upset at my actions. My heart sank, I never meant to push him _that_ hard. He started walking away from me, a blizzard was forming, I had to get him back in his poke ball or he will get seriously ill.

"WAIT!" I shouted for him, but he would stop, the blizzard had gotten stronger. I ran for him, and looked around in all directions, nothing,

"PIPLUP, I'M SO SORRY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed, where was he? The blizzard had gotten colder and stronger, almost knocking me off my feet, with a huge gust, it pushed me to the ground. The blizzard made it harder, however I could see a small, bird shaped figure in the distance, I couldn't see the detail, but I knew it was Piplup, since he was walking away from me. So it was obvious. I started walking towards him, it was hard to walk in the deep snow, it wasn't helping that is was cold too. In no time, I couldn't see anything at all, not even Piplup's figure in the dark.

"PIPLUP!" I screamed out, trying to get response, I screamed his name four more times, still nothing, it was hopeless, I didn't even know where I was going! Where is he? Suddenly I heard a blood curdling squeal.

"Piplup?" I called out, he replied again.

"PIP PIP LUPPPP!" He screamed, I could tell he was in danger.

"PIPLUP I'M COMING!" What was wrong with me? How could I say I was coming when I couldn't see where I was going. However, I wasn't thinking about that, I only wanted to know what had happened to my poor Piplup.

"Piplup? PIPLUP!" I shouted a multiple number of times. Oh god, this was all my fault… damn it, what's wrong with me, have I lost it?

"DAWN!" I heard a faint shout from a distance. I didn't have a clue of who it was. I stepped back, not looking where I was going…I was so, deeply scared, I was alone, cold, freezing, to make it worse I had lost my partner, I was hearing voices and I was loosing my mind. What was going on?

"Go away!" I screamed, not wanting to hear the voice again.

"PIKA PI!" I heard a squeal, suddenly, unclenching myself, I started realising who the squeal belonged too.

"Pikachu?" I mumbled under my breath. Another strong gust of old icy wind chucked me to the ground.

"Dawn! Where are you!" the other voice screamed. Wait…if Pikachu was here, that meant…Ash was too. Oh no, no, no! What's he doing here, in this weather? what am I talking about? I should be asking myself the same question. I made sure I was quiet, I didn't want him to know I was here. I got, slowly, trying not to make the sound, wait a second, the rush of the wind of the storm was loud enough to cover my sounds and my sight, which means it's the same for him…

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"DAWN!" I screamed her name, again and again and again, nothing. I knew she was here, I could feel her presents. This wind was too strong and the snow was so thick, I couldn't see a thing, she could be anywhere. Oh man, what if she had hurt herself, what if she had…had frozen to…no, she's strong, I know it, she's strong enough to fight this! Another big blast came through, knocking me off my feet, Pikachu squealed.

"Are you okay?" I got up to find his head had been buried in the snow, I chuckled at the sight. Wait, why was I laughing? This wasn't the time! I popped Pikachu out of the white snow and popped him on my shoulder, his short, yellow fur was cold, very cold. I took my scarf off and wrapped it around the cold Pokemon, smiling at it. I looked up, staring straight ahead into a scene of pure white and grey. I couldn't see any figure what so ever.

"DAWN!" I screamed again, shouting from the top of my voice, I don't know why, but my eyes…they were getting watery, was I really that worried? Of course I would, she could be anywhere, absolutely anywhere, in pain, full of hurt, all because of 'The Cow named Ursula'. How much I wanted to punch the living day lights out of her, but everyone, including me, knew I couldn't do that to anyone. It was violent, it wasn't the right way to solve a problem. I sighed. Yeah Ketchum, keep telling yourself that. I stopped in my tracks. For some strange reason, I felt someone, near, close to me, watching me. I turned, some how, my eyes had gotten used to the storm and I could see a bit more clearly. I could see, a figure, a human one. It had long hair, let loose, crazily riding the winds. It didn't have a coat, and it was clutching itself together for warmth. I could tell…it's eyes were locked out me, staring… suddenly I saw a little twinkle, just near its face, like, in it's eye region. Suddenly it dawned on me, who's eyes twinkled like that when every I saw her beautiful face? Of course…Dawn.

"DAWN!" I started walking slowly to the figure, putting my hand out, suddenly she started walking backwards, ever so slowly, walking away, from _me, _why was she turning back? I just wanted to know she was safe, I _needed _to know she was safe. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt. Oh man, please stop Dawn, I wanted to say…

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

"_Oh no he saw me!" _I thought, putting my head down, battling the strength of the strong wind, blowing me down, while walking backwards. He started getting faster, noticing I was trying to get away. I was too in shock to remember how to run. I giggled to myself about that, but still kept my eyes on the running boy, the storm was pulling him back, but it was doing the same to me. Oh, I despised this feeling, _running away_, running away from _him. _It wasn't a nice feeling, knowing that your best friend was coming to get you back and you weren't letting him…but there was no way I'd let him take me back, I was _not _going to pull him back any longer from his dream. It wasn't right, it wasn't _fair. _Guess what else I despised…I hated the way I felt about him, I hated knowing that I had… a deep, strong crush on him. I hated knowing that I liked him…no I _loved _him. It was one of the most sensational, yet agonisingly painful feeling. You either loved it, or you hated it, simple as that. I hated it. The feeling of being loved, it sucked you in a bit, I hear it so many times. _Love is simple, Love is great, love is the whole world…_but it isn't. Love can hurt, it can make you cry so bad when it's done and I…I don't want that to happen to me. After the state my mum was in after my dad….left me…and her…alone…in the cold world. Nothing was ever the same, sure I looked giggly and happy, but I always felt…lonely, even with company. I would love to be _loved,_ but I'm really not sure. I'm not sure if I can _trust _anyone, I don't trust Zoey that much, same with Brock and …even Ash and even my own mother. I don't like it when someone gets too close to me….when they get to close, they can get to you, they can use your secrets and gossip about you. People can…knock you down…so easily. It _hurts_. My head dropped, my eyes gazing downwards…I looked up. _I dunno… if I can…trust him. _Suddenly I felt a difference in the climate, the wind was starting to clam down…little by little, Ash was getting faster. I panicked. I turned instantly to start running but suddenly…I screamed…landing…darkness

* * *

_Ash's POV_

Was that…Dawn's scream? I looked around, I had lost sight of the figure. Oh gosh, that was Dawn's scream, no one else had a scream that high pitched.

"Dawn!" I shouted as loud as I could. No answer. Oh man, what happened, my heart started thumping, the beat got quicker and quicker. Damn it…I ran forward, screaming her name again and again, wanting a reply. I ran towards the spot I last saw Dawn. Suddenly, _crack,_

"WOOPS!" I shouted, I found myself on the edge of a … hole. A large…deep...menacing hole. I gulped…I was literally a few millimetres away from falling down into it. Phew…that was so close…I almost …. Wait I got on my knees and looked down….it was deep, you don't think…no…she couldn't of… fallen….into that hole….but it would sure explain the scream…oh god…she could be…d-d…no I'm not gonna say it. The wind came to a halt, I could see things so much more clearly, although the hole was dark…Pikachu moaned in worry.

"Pika pika…"

"No need to worry…I'm sure she's…fine." I said, trying to sound as confident as I could…although, I could tell it wasn't working. _Ash, think, think, how do I get down there? _Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I swiftly moved my hand to grab a poke ball.

"Staraptor, come on out!" I threw it high and a beam of red light was revealed, the result was my Staraptor, appearing, cooing it's name again and again.

"Staraptor, I need you to go into that hole and see if you can find Dawn!" I said. I pointed to the hole and Staraptor swiftly entered it…all I had to do was wait…I sat Pikachu down next to and then fell to my knees to look down into the deep hole. I was going to throw something down to see how deep the hole was, then I remembered that Dawn could be down there and the thing I was going to throw could hit her…or even Staraptor for that matter. I sighed…_stupid, stupid._ It was bugging me, knowing Dawn wanted to quit. I never thought she'd say that, not ever. _Quit, _how I hated that word, it's another way of saying 'giving up', I didn't like it, not one bit. I never knew…Dawn was that…hurt. I'm surprised I didn't see. Of course I knew it hurt, those comments… Ursula… I a sure you I WILL make that cow pay… I clutched my fingers at my name. Something occurred me…when ever I thought of Dawn… my body relaxed at the name…_Dawn,_ you have to admit, it would relax you a bit. I breathed in and out. I looked to Pikachu, curling up, worry in the yellow mouse's eyes. I had never seen Pikachu so…depressed. He and Dawn…were…so close…always have been and hopefully always do. One thing wondered my mind…why did she run away? The hurt couldn't of driven her away…was it the contest, the pressure, the rush…was it _me?_ No it couldn't be, she knows I will always be there with all my heart, but something said to me that she just…didn't believe that…something told me, she couldn't _trust _me. My heart sank, and so did my head. Man, why was this so confusing? She is so…complicating, but she's also so…unique. Yeah, that's the word, _unique._ It may sound out of the ordinary, but it is true. Never in my life had I seen a girl that could change her emotions so quickly and also, I never knew she could be so…talented. I'm not saying just in contest she is talented but in a whole load of other things. I remember when I first met her, I didn't really approve, but then, little by little, I was starting to enjoy her company, way more then with May and Misty. I remembered when she pushed past me to get out of the Pokemon Centre…it hurt…it felt like she didn't want to be around _me, _and when she was running away from me a few minutes ago, that hurt too, kinda. Suddenly, Staraptor shot up from the hole, giving me (well almost) a heart attack. However I ignored the feeling for the moment. Staraptor started pointing at the hole and nodded it's head, I looked like he was saying that Dawn _is d_own there. Do you know what else told me that she was down there? I looked to the side…and found…her scarf... her pink one. He never took this thing off…Worry crossed Staraptor's face, along with mine…something was wrong. I picked up the scarf. I looked to Pikachu, his eyes…so sad and sorrowful…it hurt to see him like that. He really did care…I gave him the scarf and he instantly rubbed it against himself, feeling the warmth that was once there. I smiled…

"Good work Staraptor," Pikachu instantly climbed up my shoulder with the scarf tied around his neck. I jumped onto the birds back, taking hold of his feathers, "Now take me to her!" with that we swooped down into the darkness. I started rubbing my hands, man it was cold, even colder then it was up there. Damn…I reached into my pocket to pull out my torch that I had gotten from…Dawn. I sighed. I remember, I had forgotten my torch when going through Mount Cornet and Dawn, being the kind one, gave me hers…I never gave it back. Hm, smart me. I switched it on and swung it around a bit. The atmosphere was too tense and the cold made it worse. I hated this…the feeling. I cared too much for her. It was killing me, I hope she's….there. My eyes widened. She's … there! I couldn't believe it, it wasn't hard to find her. Suddenly, I felt my eyes go…dark. Like I dunno how to explain but they went…plain? Yeah, I looked at her…she.. She wasn't moving. I instantly jumped off Staraptors back to land on my feet. I got down on my knees beside her and turned over so her back was facing the ground. Her arm…was bleeding. I felt a alittle sick, what did she hit? I looked around, I had to admit, this place looked dangerous, sharp stones on the floor and some hanging down from what was left of the ceiling. I shook her again, waiting for her to reply.

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

Opening my eyes, slowly, flickering them for a few seconds, before closing them gain to breathe in…what happened?

"Dawn?" I heard a faint, but familiar voice. I some how, felt like…smiling. I flickered my eye lids again. Someone was there, supporting my head in their hands. I fully opened my eyes to see…Ash?

"Ash?" I muttered. I felt a little week. I put my head up to find a blinding light, soon to be found as a hole in the ceiling. Wait…did I fall? From that…how…did I survive that? .

"Dawn?" I looked to the side, to see Ash, grinning. My eyes widened…how did he…why did he. I shot up instantly and shook my head. He looked at me cluelessly. I some what…felt a- a… little scared. Why was I scared. He smiled at me, that big cheerful smile that made my heart skip a beat and made me blush. I loved his smile, yet I hated it. It was strange. I know I've said it before, but I hate this feeling so much…I felt like rushing over and crying in his arms, but I also wanted to push him away too. Why was I feeling like this…damn these stupid hormones.

"Dawn…whats…wrong?" he stuttered a bit, collapsing at the thought.

"N-nothing…what are you…doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here…because…" he dropped his head for a second, something told me, he didn't have a…reason…

"So you're telling me that you just came running out here in a middle of a storm, to find me for no reason?" I frowned, I hated him for coming…the point of unning away was for him NOT to find me. Stupid, stupid.

"Dawn…of course I have a reason." he some what sounded annoyed.

I huffed, I acted kind of like Paul at the moment. I swirled, facing away from him. What was causing me to…act like this? It was like I wanted to run away from him. Suddenly, I felt a gush of pain sweep through my right arm. I clutched it.

"Dawn…your arm…" duh, yeah I know, I squeezed my eyes together, hoping it would calm the pain down. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me towards them. I found myself looking into those brown, wonderful eyes I loved so much, only to find myself a few seconds later looking away from them. I felt him, touch my wound, I winced at the pain, but tried not to make him look at me.

"You do know that this could be infected." he said, I nodded, agreeing with him. He let go for a minute and bent down, I turned to find him on his knees, looking through his bag. My eyebrow rose.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Finding a bandage." I rolled my arms…he cares too much.

"You care too much you know?" I said, sounding serious, but he however, found it funny.

"What's so…"

"Damn it." he interrupted. I frowned.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Can't find them." I rolled my eyes…he does realise that Takeshi used them on Pikachu and Monferno just a few days ago? …I guess not.

"Just leave it…I'll…be okay," I insisted, muttering a bit, "No need to worry."

Suddenly he shot up and grabbed my arm, pulling me into him, "What do you mean, 'No need to worry'?" My eyebrow rose in confusion…what did he mean by that.

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

"You always say no need to worry, but you know what, there _is _a reason to worry and when you say it's okay, it's not. Like when you said it was okay to me when Ursula the 'Witch of the Web' was insulting you and saying things that weren't true." he frowned at me. I back off a bit, feeling the steam between him and me.

"I'm…sorry… I guess…" I said, not really sure of what to say to that.

"And then, just a few minutes ago, when you ran away from me, or as you would suggest, walking away from me," he pulled me closer, our faces, inches away, "why did you do that?"

"Why would _you _ask such a question, ever thought I might have been surprised that you actually followed me?" he looked at me, it looked as if he was insulted by what I said…which I don't understand why. He ignored my answer before he let go of one of my arms and reached for his sleeve. His eyes colour softened into that caring shade of brown and his mouth curved into a smile. I suddenly realised what he was about to do.

"Ash…don't rip your shirt…your mum…"

"Will understand." he smiled before ripping the sleeve from his shirt and then ripped it again to make it longer. I frowned…he ripped his shirt? For me? For my stupid wound? He always has known that I hurt myself all the time. He grabbed my wounded arm. He then started wrapping the white piece of cotton around my arm. I blushed…he never really…paid this much attention…to me. I felt my eyes…creating tears. I tried hard not to cry in front of him, not here, not now…

"What's wrong?" he asked, I looked at him, his face was full of worry.

"Pika pi…" I looked down to find…Pikachu, giving the same expression Ash was making. I kneeled and started petting him, trying hard to smile.

"I'm fine sweetie…just a little…down in the dumps." I said.

"Why are you feeling down?" I looked up to find Ash, staring at me with those desperate eyes again. I ignored him. I didn't want to face him…I was about to walk off and he…could sense it… and grabbed my arm before I could take one more step. He spun me, into his arms, soon, I was looking at his face again… he gave me one of the most dirtiest looks I had seen, he was obviously, not pleased with my behaviour, along with a bit of confusion about it. I had to say the same for him.

"What is up with _you._" next I knew his eyes were like daggers, digging into me, trying to get the truth out of me, but obviously, I was smarter then that. I smirked,

"Why do you care?"

* * *

**HA, gonna be evil… ya'll will have to wait for the next chappie :D. Yeah, I can say with the up most confidence, that the next chapter will be done this week, and if not… shoot me XD jokes, if u do shoot me, you'll never find out what happens next XD. Today at skool was funny, in maths, we had to draw something, something simple, I drew a cats head! However then we all had to like… transfer it or reflect it… kinda, my friend was finding it hard to pick something and she was like 'What can I draw!!!'**

**And I just shouted, 'JUST DRAW A RUDDY PIKACHU!' **

**Her face: O.o 'COOL, I DO THAT' and my teacher was like 'A...Pikachu? Girls aren't you a bit too old to watch Pokemon?' and I frowned at him saying, **

**'Aren't you a bit too old to know about Pokemon?' and he was like : (angry face) while the rest of the class laughed. **

**"My son happens to watch it." he said**

**"And my brother happens to watch it, they can be Pokemon buddies…" ;) I said back, lol, its not something you want to know about but… I wanted to share it :D, surprisingly enough, he didn't give me detention for answering back…but I guess it was a childish argument which no one really cares about XD. Any ways…**

**HASTA LA VISTA! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mistaken Boy

**Hey y'all I'm back with more Pearlshipping 4 U, last chappie…it can't last forever, that's why it's a two shot :D. Wow, quite a few reviewers but I really hope there will be way more. Okay lets get on with it, more information at the end about my future works. :D Enjoy. **

* * *

_**Ash's POV, **_

_Why do you care? _Was… was she…serious? Anger boiled up inside of me, but I would _not _let her see that side of me, no way. But…

_Why do you care? _It kept ringing in my head, when ever I tried to shake it off, it came straight back. Thing is…I should be saying '_Why wouldn't I care?'. _However, my head was trapped in thought of that single sentence she said…and the look on her face…it kind of reminded me of… _Paul. _I shuddered at the thought…my best friend…turning into _Paul? _An image of him came into my head…along with Dawn, my his side…like they were a couple? I shuddered then fury boiled up inside… why was I getting so…overprotective? Like I was her father or older brother…or maybe I was…_jealous._ I shook my head, no way…why would I be jealous of her being with Paul? You know what…scratch that, there are LOADS of reasons…

"Why do _you _care? Is that all _you _can say?" I said, gritting my teeth. She didn't show a sign of any fear, she looked more like…it's like… she was taking it as a… a joke… what the…

"Yup." she said, smirking. I hated this…feeling…of being…too overprotective, I hated the face she was giving me…it reminded me of my rival.

"You know…you're acting a lot like Paul…" I said, hoping that would get to her…no it didn't, she just laughed at me. Laughed at what I said…what was so funny?

"Yeah? I am?" she said, cheekily smiling…was she trying to get to me?

"Yeah, you are…you take it as a joke."

"Of course I do, cause no matter how much you'll say it, it won't hurt." she smirked, wider and more…evilly? I dunno what to say…but something came up to me, I smirked myself…and then hers dropped, making me chuckle.

"Whats so…" before she could finish off I put my finger to her lips.

"Funny? Well. You." I said, feeling proud of myself?

"M-me?" she stuttered. I chuckled louder this time. I could hear Pikachu, chuckling too, looked like he knew what I was up to.

"You know…when you said 'No matter how much _I _say it, it won't hurt?" Her eyebrow rose..

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't say that to Ursula?" I grunted. He was gritting he teeth at my come back, which I was most proud of.

"Ursula? That…that was a completely different reason to this." she tried making up an excuse. I snickered…. Great… now I was like Paul…and I'll tell you… I can see why he does it, it is enjoyable, but I wouldn't do it everyday. I didn't realise how close to me she was, her breathe against part of my neck up to my chin, I had grown a ahead taller then her when I was out on my journey this year. It was cool to look down at her and be taller then someone for once. However, enough of that.

"What's different then?" I asked.

"Well.. I was in a time of depression back then…and now…its not."

"Wow, you must have been seriously depressed to just walk out like that and say 'I quit'."

With that she tugged away from my grip, to be truthful, I didn't remember that was holding her, with that she stepped a few inches back, something told me from her facial expression that she wanted to slap me… big time.

"What was that?!" she shouted.

"Well…I just pointed out how stupidly depressed you were over something so stupid just because you're weak" wait…did I just…big mistake…

"Stupid? Contest …. Stupid?" she said, almost ready to pounce. She was taking this the wrong way… I didn't mean it… like that…

* * *

_**Dawn's POV**_

_Stupid…_Contest… stupid? I swear… from where he was going, it's like he… wanted me to… cry, and I swear for a second, I was just about too.

"No…Dawn… I-I didn't mean I-it like t-that." he struggled, trying to get the message across, although, I was too caught up in anger and sorrow to really understand.

"Contest…stupid…Ash Ketchum, I thought…you'd understand why I…" I stopped, his eyes pleaded me to stop. Something came to me

_Just because you're weak…_

"I guess I was right… you _do _think I am weak." he pounced backwards, stunned at what I just said. His eyes grew desperate but plain.

"No..Dawn…I-I…" he struggled to get the words out, I could feel myself, tearing up at his words…he _did _think I was weak, he _did _think I was holding him back…

"Yes you did, you said it and I heard it." I whispered to him. He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"No, it c-came out wrong, I-I didn't m-mean…"

"Of course you meant it, you said it and you did mean it." I scowled.

"No…NO!" He shouted before letting go and holding his head in aggravation.

"No what? Everyone knew it…." I said, admitting defeat. He looked at me.

"Knew.. What?"

"Ash Ketchum, who was I kidding. Me? Being all famous, being talented, being great…no, that was never going to happen…and you know it. I-I am pathetic, I am serious stupid, I am a no talent loser." tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Dawn…" he muttered, desperately.

"NO! NO MORE TRYING TO CHEER ME UP, IT DOESN'T HELP," I screamed at him, he jumped back almost falling over, "It never has! Because _you_ were doing the cheering up, I mean like, how can I be cheery looking into your brown gorgeous but desperate eyes? How can I…keep thinking I can do it when I know I can't with you? All the time I have travelled with you, all I wanted to do is make it up to you for helping me, by being the best of the best; but I failed, I always fail," tears rolling down my face, hitting the floor, drop my drop, "I am worthless! I always will be! The reason I ran was cause I wanted to make it up to you! I have so many reasons to run; but you come to get me and everything is torn to shreds, all my plans! No Ash, it's not cause I don't want you around, it…it's…., that's why I quit" I stopped, tears still sliding down my face. I looked up to him, my vision was blurred a bit. I hated it! I hated not being able to see his expression. I rubbed my tears away and looked up to find his head starring down to the ground. I sighed…he didn't understand.

We stood there for a few minutes. Something …sparked inside of me. I looked at the scene, everything was in slow motion. I stared…one tear drop falling, not from my face…but from his…my jaw opened slightly…why was he crying? I should be crying, not him.

"A-Ash?" I whispered, he looked up instantly. His cap still covering his forehead and his eyes. His cheeks were red, from the tears. He rubbed his eyes and looked up a bit more so his face was clearly visible.

"W-well. If you quit…I quit." he said, strong and proud. My jaw fully opened. I looked down to Pikachu and Staraptor, they also had faces full of shock. He was..going to quit? For me? Or just to rub it in my face in years time? I couldn't decide…DAWN BERLITZ, THIS ISN'T THE TIME! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS ABOUT TO QUIT HIS DREAM FOR YOU.

"N-no….NO!" I shouted then grabbed Ash's shoulders and pulled him closer to me, so our faces were inches away…

"What do you mean No?" he said, smirking slightly.

"I…I RAN AWAY SO I WOULDN'T HOLD YOU BACK! THE POINT WAS SO _YOU _DIDN'T QUIT!" I shouted at him, telling the absolute truth. He looked at me in surprise, his eyes as plain as they could be…did I say something...wrong. I heard a little snicker from him, his eyes regaining colour and his face in a cheery mood.I looked at him, with a confused expression over my face.

_**

* * *

**_

Ash's POV

"H-holding me…back?"

I couldn't help but snicker…did she..did she seriously think that? Judging from her face…it looked like she did. Her eyes full of sorrow, different shades of blue spread across. She seriously thought that…that she was holding me back? Something occurred to me…they way she looked at you … damn…how beautiful she looked. I loved seeing her…

_Ash Ketchum...this is it…tell her the truth…tell her what she needs to hear. _

But what if she doesn't feel the same way…that would ruin everything..I didn't wan to lose her. I thought back, back when she said 'I quit'. Those words echoed through my head. I…didn't like knowing she was quitting, not on her Pokemon, but on herself, on her dreams…on her future…and when...when she said 'I'm worthless'…that wasn't the Dawn I knew, that was the scared Dawn who wanted to be loved…she just never saw how much she was loved….how much.. I…

"Dawn.. You never held me back….y-you," she looked at me, utterly stunned that I was actually replying, what did she think I was going to do, walk away? Walk away from her, "Y-you…made me stronger." with that she loosened her grip, she tried stepping back, but I managed to grab her waist and pull her in to me, until our noses touched. I grinned at her while her eyes were wide open, just the way I liked them.

"S-say that again?" she said, almost in disbelief. Arceus! It was hard saying it the first time…

"I said…you made me stronger…you make me a better trainer." I whispered. I tilted my head slightly.

"H-how do..I…d-do…" I put m finger to her lips to hush her up.

"When yo watch me, my heart always seems to beat faster, because I always felt happier. I always felt like I wasn't just doing it for me, I was battling for _you_. W-when you walk out on stage I..I can't help but smile…you know I can't help but smile when you smile, I can't help but feel happy when I'm around you. You Dawn Berlitz…make me so..incredibly happy," I chuckled, "I can't help but say 'happy' when I describe how you make me feel. The way your eyes glitter, the way you shout at me, the way you care, the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you feel…the way you make ME feel… I can't help but smile," I found her looking down, I wasn't having that, I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to stare right into my eyes. Damn…those eyes…breath taking… blue…shimmering…what else? I grinned and winked while she stuttered a bit, "Did you hear me?"

She nodded as a reply, almost not believing anything I had said. I never ever thought I'd actually say these things to her, "Dawn...listen, you…are like.. My life line…my one and only cheerleader…" she giggled, "and I really want to tell you that…you are so incredibly talented, so special…so…pretty." I almost went breathless at the end. She took in a deep breath before holding it in. Her forehead touched mine again, before I knew it, I was leaning in, brushing my lips against her strawberry lips. Closing my eyes…was I really…

_**

* * *

**_

Dawn's POV.

Was he really…kissing me…at first I was too stunned to say anything or even do anything...it was…all too quick. However…pressing his lips harder and harder against mine, I couldn't help but…kiss back. Ash Ketchum…kissing me…he said…I was beautiful…he said I was talented. After all that…there was no reason why I shouldn't kiss him back. I was hesitant to kiss him. I always thought I would do something wrong, I thought he would push me away; but I did have to try. I…put my arms around his neck, keeping them there. I closed my eyes, and started moving my hands upwards towards his head, removing his cap and running my hands through his hair. Surprisingly, he didn't push my hands away from him. He started removing his hand up my side all the way to my cheek and the other hand stayed put, resting on my hip. It only happened for a few seconds, before parting for breath…

"Dawn...I didn't mean it...about the contest about the weak bit..." I whispered into my ear.

"I kind of guessed that." I giggled

_**

* * *

**_

Ash's POV

I looked into her eyes an smiled slightly before touching her forehead with mine, getting a close look at her expression. Her eyes were dancing with passion, her eyelashes looked longer, bringing out her eyes even more, like they could get anymore beautiful. She was blushing a pale pink. She released herself from my neck and cupped my cheek.

"I love you Dawn Berlitz." I whispered before kissing her again. I heard her mumble something in between the kiss but forgot about it since I was instantly melting into the kiss, slowly and passionately. We parted again before she lay her hands on my chest looking up to me. For the first time in a while she was…smiling.

"I love you too." she whispered. My heart raced as fast as it could…was she … lying or speaking the truth? Did she really love me back. Before I could even say anything she put her finger to my mouth.

"I'm speaking the truth, otherwise, I wouldn't have kissed you…" she said, giggling a bit. Been a awhile since I heard her giggle to. I heard Pikachu's and Staraptor's snickering from behind and turned to find their eyes full of amusement. I smirked,

"Hey don't laugh at me, this is you with Buneary in a few weeks or so."

Pikachu blushed before climbing up my shoulder to grin at me.

"Did you really mean those things?" I heard Dawn's voice, I turned to find her face, full of worry.

"Of course I meant those things about you…you really are…beautiful and talented and special…" I felt my face go red as she giggled.

"Thank you…"

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for … caring about me…" she whispered, in an embarrassed tone.

I grinned at her, "Dawn, I will ALWAYS care about you…" I pulled her in, her arms slithered around my neck, noses touching, feeling her warm breath against my skin, even tough it was a cold climate. I closed my eyes, thinking about the warmth, with my mouth opened slightly, breathing in the air around us. I then rested my chin on her head, my hands playing with her locks of midnight blue.

"Dawn…" I whispered, with my eyes still closed. I felt her head move away from my chin.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna say, please…don't let anybody…knock you down…" I opened my eyes, to see the reaction. I was half expecting a gasp, but no…she leaned in again to give me a quick peck on my cheek. Blushing ferociously, I returned it with another on her lips.

"I promise…I won't let anyone else knock me down." I smiled at her reply.

_**

* * *

**_

Dawn's POV

Both of us, lying on our backs, looking up to the stars through that big hole, you would of expected us to try get out, but we thought we would take in the scenery. Holding each others hands, we breathed in and out, heavily after all that kissing we did, I think we deserved it. I heard a shuffle and turned my head to the side to find myself looking into Ash's big, brown eyes which I loved so deeply.

"Heya."

"Hey." I giggled.

"Stars are gorgeous tonight, but obviously not as beautiful as you." he snickered, I hit him with my spare hand before sitting up. He did the same and shuffled closer to my side. I rested my head on is shoulder.

You know…through out the last few days, I have been doubting myself so much…and while doing that…I was loosing the one I loved so much. I looked up to him, he was still staring out. I nuzzled into his neck a bit more. It was comfortable and I felt so..loved, loved like I have never been loved before. His chin soon rested on my head once more. This couldn't get any better…

Suddenly something hit me… I took my head of his neck, Ash was staring at me, confused.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked looking concerned, I put my hands to my mouth…how could I forget?

"WHERE'S PIPLUP?!" I screamed.

_**

* * *

**_

With Piplup…

"PIPLUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" the sound echoed through the area… poor Piplup…

**

* * *

**

Oh dear…indeed…poor Piplup…. Lol, okay a lot of fluff in that! Hope you enjoyed my two shot people, please review and tell me what you think. I really would appreciate it! Lol, no sequel by the way, gonna leave it at that. Oh by the way, I am trying to think of a sequel to 'Movie Magic'. What I am going to do is like, you know I used an episode on Suite Life on Deck for that? Well, I was wondering if you guys could tell me any other eps I could base the story on, I have a few ideas, but I would like my fans to decided what ep. However, 'Movie Magic' and the rest of the series will be based on 'Suite Life On Deck', I might do ALL the eps of the show XD I know, wacky, but you know what? It will do! Also, the ep I am going to use maybe is called 'International Date Line' (something like that). More will be on it's way, but please do PM me for ideas or put in reviews. Again hope you enjoyed this wonderful story! No flames and review please! Bye

**RisingDawn201 signing out. **


End file.
